


say you'll remember me

by DistantShenanigans



Series: Gang AU 'Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other, Pre-Femslash, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luminara only barely caught a glimpse of her grey-ish eyes, and the dark-skinned girl knew she was in trouble from the way her heart tightened.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	say you'll remember me

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do some world-building and spread more of my Gang AU. My tumblr has also changed! I am now SithShenanigans over there. 8)
> 
> To start with the world building, we're going to with my Space Lesbians (because they won't leave me alone). This is set Pre-Mama, during Kit and Plo's first year in Uni.

It wasn't often that Luminara Unduli was thrown off guard. She was in the midst of writing her mid-term paper in the library, with Plo across from her and studying just as furiously as she was (which was rather calmly, actually), when the loud sound of books tumbling and a loud scream sounded through the library. She jumped, her knees hitting the table's underside. She looked around wildly for who screamed. Plo, meanwhile, remained as he was, going over his notes and books. She frowned.

“Plo?”

“Hm?”

“Did you not hear that scream?” She asked. Plo looked up at her, frowning.

“Sorry, I tend to block out screams. I do room with a loud mouthed Jamaican, you know.” He reminded her. She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, that sounded racist.” She said. He gave her a blank look.

“Racist or not, it's _true_. He's Jamaican and he's a loud mouth.” Plo stated, “I'm beyond recognizing screams as a sound that triggers a worry response.” Luminara sighed at that.

“Regardless, _I'll_ look into it, Mister Stoneheart.” The nickname was a harsh one, something started in one of their criminology classes on the second day, when everyone noted that Plo was unaffected by the sheer bloody messes of the cases they were going over, and that he spoke as if the victim was just another factoid. Luminara knew better, though, considering she came from across the pond and bonded with Plo quickly during the two weeks before classes when they moved in early into their dorms.

Just as she expected, Plo gave her a hurt look, but went back to his books. She pursed her lips at that, shaking her head. She got up and gathered her books, before searching the library for the person who screamed. The British eighteen year old finally found her, a girl about her age was between two book cases, scrambling to put the books back (out of _order_ , mind you), while a bruise was most definitely forming on her pale skin.

Her lips were red, and Luminara could see her cheeks and ears were red, no doubt in embarrassment. Her long hair was dyed blue, in large pig tails on either side of her head. Luminara only barely caught a glimpse of her grey-ish eyes, and the dark-skinned girl knew she was in trouble from the way her heart tightened.

“Ahem.” Luminara cleared her throat, deciding to ignore that tight feeling in her chest. “You're putting the books in _out of order_.” She knelt down and immediately began fixing the books' orders.

“O-oh, um... Well, I just... It was an accident!” The girl said.

“Shh! We're in the library.” Luminara scolded, “Just where did you learn your library etiquette?” The girl merely blinked, staring at her. “Oh, calm down, I'm not a staff member or a senior student. I'm a freshman.”

“Oh!” The girl smiled, “For a minute there I thought I was getting in trouble.” Luminara rolled her eyes at that.

“No, you're just getting scolded. What happened?” She asked.

“I tripped.” The girl groaned, “I'm here on a scholarship for gymnastics and I _tripped_. I'm such an embarrassment...” Luminara couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her.

“That is... quite pathetic.” She said, “But, it isn't the end of the world. Accidents happen all the time.” The other girl smiled at her.

“Thanks. I'm Aayla Secura, by the way. I'm here all the way from... Well, ten minutes away. I actually lived here in town all my life.” She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. Luminara felt herself smile, despite herself.

“Luminara Unduli. I'm from England. Maybe you can help me;” She said as the two began walking towards the library exit. “Why did someone say her mum was 'wigging'? What does that mean?” At Aayla's laugh, Luminara knew she'd be “chilling” with her as much as possible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * title is from Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift


End file.
